


Podfic of 'Translation' by Wagnetic

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Communication, DSSS Treat, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Fraser won’t be the first one to say it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts), [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038592) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> Recorded as a treat for the 2016 dSSS - one of Arwyn's requests, and of course a gift for Wagnetic as well.

**Length :** 8.16 min

**Mediafire Download links:** [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gyaawa8mv9f9d5y/Translation-anon.m4b) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/61tcyof67sqoj8o/Translation-anon.mp3).

**Audiofic archive links:** pending

streaming option


End file.
